


UNO

by YaminoTenshi202



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Almost Fisting, Dirty Talk, M/M, UNO IS A DANGER TO US ALL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku and Vegeta are playing UNO with friends.<br/>「Wanna make a bet between the two of us?」 <br/>「Um…」 Kakarotto placed a green skip card, and suddenly it was Vegeta’s turn again.  「Whadd’ya have in mind?」 <br/>「Loser is bottoming tonight.」 </p>
<p>(also on my tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNO

**Author's Note:**

> My sisters and I got into an intense game of UNO that lasted more than 40 minutes until we had to stop, I was getting tired and then I started to drink a bit… I kind of have a headcanon that Goku is not only competitive in fighting but in any kind of strategy game.
> 
> Here you go.
> 
> 3-25-2016 (next day): Not my best writing but I like it.

“What the fuck?!”

“Kakarotto?”

“Dad, calm down.”

“Fuck you, Gohan!”

“Goku, draw the four cards.”

Vegeta watched as Goku drew four cards from the middle deck, pout on his face and staying there. It surprised him how… vocal, the younger Saiya-jin was when playing simple card games. The black card with the seemingly harmless “+4″ on it had driven Kakarotto into a small fury.

Vegeta stared at his cards, trying to figure out why this had gotten the younger male so excited. It was strategy and chance… much like a fight, he supposed, but it was a card game. It wasn’t anything like their life-and-death fights that they got into.

That was what he thought, until a few turns later. Gohan presented him with a card that Kakarotto had warned him about when he had explained the rules initially to Vegeta.

“Swap hands with me, Vegeta. And the color is blue.”

Gohan held his hand open expectantly, and Vegeta stared at that hand, gaze moving to the rather… thick set of cards in Gohan’s hand that he would have to change his own modest pile with.

“No.”

“It’s a rule, Vegeta,” Kakarotto growled out, his pile bigger than Gohan’s. “You gotta switch.”

Vegeta frowned and took Gohan’s cards reluctantly, ignoring Gohan’s humming of delight.

“You’re a better sport than Dad, Vegeta. Dad just whines the whole time.”

“No, I don’t!”

Vegeta smirked at that and set down another “+4″, enjoying Kuririn’s groans of annoyance and Kakarotto’s giggling as Vegeta called for the color to be green.

「Kakarotto?」he spoke aloud in their native tongue, the language born into their skin on a planet that no longer existed.

「Yeah, Vegeta?」 

「Wanna make a bet between the two of us?」 

「Um…」 Kakarotto placed a green skip card, and suddenly it was Vegeta’s turn again.  「Whadd’ya have in mind?」 

「Loser is bottoming tonight.」 

Vegeta placed down a green “+2″ and he smiled as Kakarotto blushed, almost bright enough to match the red cards in his own hand.

“Damn it, Vegeta,” Kuririn moaned before smiling. “Draw two, Goku!”

“God damn it!”

Goku was so distracted - by his growing hand of cards, by Vegeta’s eyes, and that bet in the back of his mind, which 「Yeah, we can do that, Vegeta!」-  that he didn’t ever get to use the “Swap Hands” card when it did end up in his hand towards the end.

It was a total loss, and Vegeta got to UNO first, losing his last card the next turn.

* * *

Vegeta laid back in bed, groaning as he watched his Kakarotto - his, all his - suck him off, that devilish tongue swirling around the head of his cock and dipping into the small slit like it was looking for something to eat. 

“You look delicious, Kakarotto,” he praised, his fingers buried in black locks of hair, Kakarotto moaned out at the sweet words, kissing the smooth head whenever he came to the tip to tease that oozing slit. Kakarotto was looking up at him through half-closed eyes, cheeks bright pink. Vegeta smiled down at him, his other hand coming to caress a pale cheek.

“Are you ready, Vegeta? I am!” Goku climbed up Vegeta’s body, his hips hovering over the other’s as those beautiful thighs that Vegeta caressed almost daily, just for the feel of those powerfully thick muscles, straddled his waist.

“How are you-”

“I stretched myself out,” Goku explained, grabbing his lover’s cock to hold it steady as he lowered himself down, Vegeta hissing at the tight, lubricated heat and Goku moaned at the feeling of being filled up. “Oh, God, Vegeta. We need to play UNO again.”

“Do we?” Vegeta countered, putting his hands on those hips and pulling the other down to meet his cock all the way until the hilt, Goku almost losing his control. His hands flew to the headboard for balance, his legs quivering. “What else will we play?”

“Um… I- Twister?!” Goku cried out as Vegeta pushed him up and let him drop back down, Vegeta somehow filling him up even more than before. Those hands gripped him so tightly, hands that held cards so gently, and the whole world began to move.

“You’d like that… Kakarotto, do you want me to twist you upside down…?” Vegeta’s voice was so deep with lust, it made Goku dizzy from the idea. “Legs over yourself when you lose and me - ramming your ass?”

“Ve-Vegeta!”

“Maybe we play that Pickety Witch. Blindfold you, and let you find me, my cock, guide me into your body that way?”

Goku let his head fall back, especially as Vegeta started to stroke him.

“You’re so hot right now, Kakarotto. Your body’s so tight, like you’re made for my cock.”

“Y-Yes.”

“Do you want your son to see you like this?” Vegeta was chuckling and Goku only shivered in response. “His daddy taking my thick cock like a champ, just made for me.”

He was getting so dizzy, and now Vegeta was pushing him down, pushing himself up, and Goku got lost as Vegeta started to thrust harder, the bed squeaking beneath them.

“Kakarotto, swap hands.”

“H-Huh?” Vegeta let go of his dick, still thrustin but making Goku protest with a whine. Vegeta then grabbing Goku’s hand and placed it on the younger Saiya-jin’s cock,

“Stroke yourself,” Vegeta commanded, Goku eagerly obeying.  “I want to see you come on my cock. Gods, Kakarotto, look at that. Your ass is devouring me, and it’s still not full.”

“No, keeping stuffing me until I’m full, Vegeta!” Goku stroked roughly, harshly, as Vegeta complied and went faster, harder, enough that Goku knew that the lower half of his body would be complaying the next day.

“You’re so needy,” Vegeta crooned, smiling as Goku nodded wildly.

“Fuck my ass hard, Vegeta. Harder!”

“Ah! Shit, Ka- Scream my name!”

“Vegeta! Vegeta!” Goku whimpered as his lover slowed down. He was going to cry out before he heard the echoing, reverberating moan in the room’s ceiling. Vegeta was crying out, and Goku cried out as cum flooded his ass, some he could feel coming out of his body.

“Vegeta! Can we swap? I need t-”

“Two or four, Kakarotto?”

Goku let out a sob as Vegeta pulled out. He cried out that he couldn’t handle it, but Vegeta was a pretty good choice.

“F-F…” Goku shook his head and pleaded to Vegeta with his bleary eyes. “Four?”

Was that the right answer?”

He arched his back as two fingers pressed into his ass right away, his voice almost gone. Those fingers pressed against his prostate, stabbing the sweet spot until was sufficiently stretched.

Goku opened his mouth again to speak, but two more fingers joined the first pair. “Vegeta!”

“You said four, Goku.”

Goku threw his head and thrashed in bed. Vegeta’s hand was gradually making its way up Goku’s body, but Vegeta did smile and hit that spot even harder than before.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes…”

“Your body’s gobbling up my hand, too. Just until my thumb. You’re so loosened up and hot right now.”

“Yes, please. Let me come!” Goku tugged at his cock again, and Vegeta nodded.

Goku was crying out Vegeta’s name, trapped under the blankets. His ass was so stimulated and his cock was sending out little spurts of cum that did add together to equal a lot.

* * *

A few days later…

“Hey, Goku.” Kakartto turned to Kuririn as he approached Kakarotto. Vegeta flew over to them.

“Why are you interrupting us? We need to spar!”

“Don’t get in a huff, Vegeta. I just wanted to play UNO again.”

Kakarotto smiled and turned to Vegeta.

“Same bet?”

Vegeta laughed.

「Okay, but that swap hand card’s just going to be mine from now on. Just watch.」 


End file.
